LOTM: Escapade Through Time S6 P2/Transcript
(Miles is seen being slammed into a wall before Qrow is seen being thrown away by Carnage. He then grabs Kyle by the neck) Carnage: *Crazed laugh* WEAK!!!! (Carnage slams Kyle into the ground) Kyle: GRK!!! Emily: KYLE!!! Alex: Emily! Blast him! (Emily hits Carnage with an energy beam, burning a bit of his flesh away and exposing some of Cletus's body) Carnage: *Pained hiss* (The flesh regenerates) Alex: Damn, it's not enough! (Carnage runs toward Alex) Alex: !! TIME STOP!!!! (Time slows to a halt before Alex fires a few psy blasts at Carnage) Alex: Dodge that asshole. (Time resumes moving as Carnage is struck by the blasts) Carnage: GNNN!!!! Damn brat! (Carnage charges at he swipes at Alex which he deflects) Carnage: HN!? (Alex delivers a punch combo and punches him away) Alex: Amanda! Amanda: Eat this! (Amanda charges energy in her fist and punches Carnage through his chest) Carnage: !!! Amanda: Ha! Right through the chest! (Amanda pulls her fist out) Carnage: Nnn, man that was a shock! Alex: We need to turn up the heat! Josuke: *Gasp* Shoto! Light 'em up! Shoto: *Nod* (Shoto blasts fire at Carnage) Carnage: !!! (Carnage is engulfed in the fire) Carnage: *Pained shriek* Daniel: Now to finish this! BURNING SUN!! (Burning Sun appears) Burning Sun: Let's see just how much heat you can take!! (Burning Sun's hands catch fire as he starts to create a ball of molten lava and fire) Burning Sun: Special Move: Sun's Rage! Carnage: !!! NOOO!!!!! (Burning Sun hits Carnage with the ball, engulfing him) Carnage: *Pained shriek* Heroes:....... (The smoke clears as Kasady is seen on the ground. Carnage's remains are seen smoldering to ash) Cletus: *Coughs* *Groans* (The heroes all surround Cletus as a group of Knights led by Audouin approaches) Audouin: Is it dealt with? Alex: Yep. Miles: There's the monster. Audouin: This man?? Izuku: Yeah. Cletus: You... What... What did you do? Daniel: Burning Sun burned the Symbiote from your body and incinerated it. It's over now, Carnage is dead. Cletus:....... Alex: Might wanna get him in restraints Audouin. Audouin: With pleasure. Men! (The knights holding some chains all goes up to Cletus and soon chain him up) Cletus: *Laughs* You think you've won kids? You've still got Chronos to deal with. Alex: Then we'll stop him next. Jessica: And the rest of the villains. Cletus: *Crazed laughter* Oh we shall SEE!!! Qrow: *Thinking* This guy gives Tyrian a run for the money. Audouin: Killer, by the sovereignty of my crown and for the crimes you've committed in my city, I hereby sentence you....to death. Cletus: Death? Oh you flatter me "King"! (Cletus laughs maniacly) Audouin: Get him to the gallows. (The knights drag Cletus away as he is laughs like a madman. Audouin goes up to the Defenders) Audouin: I must thank you strangers. You stopped the monster from destroying the village. Alex: Eh, it's no biggie. Miles: Yeah, we're used to this. Audouin: *Nod* (Andrion runs up) Y. Andrion: Father! Is it dealt with? Audouin: Son I told you to stay inside. Y. Andrion: I had to come check! Audouin: I understand your excitement, but you're the prince Andrion. I want you away from the danger till its your time to take the throne. Y. Andrion: *Groans* Audouin:.... Alex: Don't worry your majesty. Your son is gonna be okay. Audouin: Hm? Jessica: Yeah. He's gonna be an excellent king. Amanda: Trust us. Audouin: Hmm. Well, if you're right. Alex: Oh we are. Miles: He'll do great. Y. Andrion: T-Thank you. Alex: No prob. Oh FYI: Vosorin has a son who will want to be a knight. Make sure he stays alive so Vosorin doesn't go crazy. Y. Andrion: Really? Alex: You'll see when it happens. Y. Andrion: R-Right. Alex: Well, we might as well head back home now. Audouin: Thank you once again. You are heroes to the kingdom. Alex: That we are. Jessica: You guys take care. Foxtrot: See you in the future your majesty! Y. Andrion: *Nod* (Alex nods back before he and the other heroes teleport back home) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts